NEW FOUND GLORY Shaun white
by carooonyadoreslexijay
Summary: Cara Berk comes across a disturbing fact of her life, although famous pro snowboarder shaun white had known mostly his whole life but for a different reason. Turns out bad luck hit em' and they have to help each other out. Shaun would go to the end of the
1. Kill Me

Ahh what a boring Science class, I retorted in my mind as a I reached the row of lockers in my high school. Just opening my locker door I felt a long crackling and burning sensation run from the back of my shoulder to half way down my back. Being to worked up in the pain I most likely let out a high pitched eek; Because as I turned around everyone in the hallway was starring questioningly at my teary eyes. Frantically my eyes started pacing through the amount of people looking for some friendly face to help me out. Ah good old molly I can always count on her to cheer me up as I hear her yell Alright move along nothing to see ... gees everyone is so nosey in this town! listening to this comment being screamed through the hall I gave a light hearted laugh to see her quickly dodging people to get to my locker. I take that back maybe I screeched louder than I thought. Immediately her eyes were drawn to my back right were the pain had kicked in; Molly was the only one who knew what went on at home. I have an extremely physco, weird and abusive family. To start the drama off, when my mom was 19, and in college she completely left her past and family in Cali and ran off with some cute guy named joe. Notice joe is my father but because he is always drunk, high and abusive he doesnt deserve the title to be called DAD. They soon got married and moved to the east coast but for some odd reason that I yet to unfold my mom didnt invite her family to the wedding. Just wait it gets weirder; My little sis Burtie and myself have never met our moms side of the family. Sure weve met our dad but never the moms, from what I know if my mom left them all in the past then they must be criminals in California or she just never wanted to see them again. Lastly the abusive problem; Joe was on his way to becoming member on the US Ski team when he altogether wrecked his ACL. He is fortunate to be walking but he cant ski anymore which took all of his happiness and love right out of him. This leads to why he is always drunk he cant forget he has to mop around all day and complain about his life.  
BULLSHIT

so my dad uses his pain on me, at age 5 he started training my for downhill skiing; some say he only want whats best for me. But I cant reason with that if molly and myself know that he hurts me.

Ok this now leads into my last part of this physco family I have. I say it happens most when both mom & Joe are drunk but the weird thing to it is  
it normally has to do with snowboarding. It could just be me but strangely enough I think that it's a hidden clue to the California family I have. My mom & joe especially have a huge hatred towards Shaun white and his family or any other snowboarding person I bring up. Yet I talk about him a lot, so this could be understandable. This is how I got my recent gash, talking about how he made it into the Olympics. Youd think I would learn to keep my mouth shut after last weeks episode (they bruised the whole side of my rib cadge) but NO im not to smart.

I distantly heard molly saying "kara this has to stop, if it doesn't soon I might have to tell." After hearing this I instantly tuned back into the convo and said "NO, they'd kill me you can't." "Im trusting you just fix it!" "fine, by the way molly my birthday is this friday and I'am in the mood for a party! so do you think yo can come!" Forgeting about the little mishap that just happened my face was excited it was my birthday! "Yes ofcourse I can come" she yelled

That Evening  
------------------  
Molly called me later that night around 8. So Kara her voice came out of the ear piece in a sing songy tone what do you want for you birthday. Oh my birthday well you know there is the ussh. Even to myself I came out sounding bored I wasnt really thinking about my birthday truthfully. No, No none of that I want originality - Car. Well since you asked then if you want to get theses goggles if not then the white album. Wow you want the beatles album,Sorry I meant the Shaun white album." "I think that can be arranged." "Great, now i know what your getting me." Trying to sound anoyed. durring the rest of our coversation I kept thinking about my foreign family. I was turning 15 tomorrow and couldnt believe that as much hatred my mother had toward her sister and her family she wouldnt let us see them.  
Wow something is definitely up  
I cant stand it anymore molly. I screamed What, you cant stand my hair because thats what I was saying before you drifted off into your own world! Yeah about that I was thinking, No molly dear your hair is fine! But I have to go talk to the mother about tomorrow. Mmkay just dont do anything stupid. Not answering her question I just said if all goes well Ill talk to you at school. And hung up the phone. Truly not knowing what my brain was telling me feet to do I quickly ran down the stairs and walked calmly into the kitchen. Checking to see if the parents were intoxicated I Scanned the table cautiously. Are you hungry or something, cause your just standing there? Joe splattered out, my fist clenched at the way he said that and my mother noticing my angry face gently ask What can I do for you. Once my mom said those words my brain completely went loose. Well to start it off my birthday is In 2 DAYS, Hmm I bet its a shock to you, and since Im turning 16 and the only thing you could bring to me would be my family! when the last word left my mouth I covered my lips and started breathing heavily awaiting for the beast to strike. A look of exasperation rose from my moms face when she spoke the word I had been waiting to hear from her forever. Cara your right you are 15 and mature enough to understand your family.

Wait a second did she just say what I think she said  
yep

But Joe in the background didnt seem to happy at her answer.  
"Cara,if thats what you want i'll see what I can do." Giving my mom a slight hug I ran upstairs did my bed time ritual; pulled on a pair of flannel checker pj and a semi tight shirt and fell asleep listening to mother mother by The Veronicas


	2. Surprise

1

The damn alarm woke me up bright and early at 6:15. Grabbing whatever I picked out the night before, threw it on along with a pair of new polka dotted van slip ons. Going down the back stair case making sure not to wake anyone to the kitchen; Taking a small bag of pretzel to munch on during the long school day, slipping out the back door and waited patiently for my neighbor Mel and her brother Mike to pick me up. The car ride went the same as always: little talking as possible. The day started off rocky with most of the freshman starring at my face as if it had another head attached to it

"Molly what's with these stares, do I have something growing out of my head?"

"Car, don't you remember what happened in the hallway? AND don't let it get to you; they'd take back there looks in a second if they understood what happened to you" I nodded my head to her optimistic words, that's the one thing I could count on molly to do, cheer me up

_Skip to Lunch_

---------------

Grabbing the invites out of my locker, I passed by all my friends lockers and shoved them in. During lunch I told molly about my mom's revelation behavior; Molly was stunned by the news, but I think it was a good stunned...

I hope. Kicking the back door of my house open I was taken back by the cheery faced women who was none other than my mom.

"Um mom what are you all happy bout" I said rather questioningly

"Oh nothing just a little surprise I have planned" she answered hanging up the phone and walking over to start dinner. "Should I be worried?" " I would think you'd be very happy after this whole thing goes down." Leaving at the comment

I had the weirdest sensation; the one you get when you've been searching forever for a person but could never find them, and it turns out that they were right underneath your nose. Well that was the feeling, pretty odd. The next day school was still a bore even though my party was today but who should complain- I was turning 16, my family had been good to me lately, My "lost" cousin(s) I've never met before are coming this weekend. Like I said who could complain!

Molly came home with me to help set up for the party, and thank goodness she did. Within 20 minutes we had the two tents set up outside and were starting the bomb fire. When I started telling her all about my mom's surprise; " Car, it's oh-M-Gee."

"Yes, moll"

"You have to get freakin changed."

"Ok, ok chill and not to mention molly it's a slumber party." turning my back to her and walking up the deck.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" in a fake sassy tone

"It means YOU HAVE TO CHANGE TOO!"

"Oh yeah I knew that, I was j-ju-stt."

Running up to my room in a laughing fit from molly's **horrible** cover up on her mistake changed into a pair of RIDGE heavy sweat pants which were rolled and hung right at the hips and threw on a thick strap aqua tank.

"VIOLA" I said in the best pari accent, which wasn't that good.

"Si, si! What's with us and language? Why do we always talk in some foreign language?"

Giggling at her weird question "Perche ex bene."

"I'll take it." DING DONG

"ahh someone's here!"Pulling molly out form in front of the mirror , I dragging

her all the way down the stairs opened the door to my amazement everyone was at my door. "Hey guys, come on in"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRRL"

"Why thank you, Alex! Okay who is hungry cause I can seriously get my grub on now!" a unison chime of me as I lead everyone out to the patio were we sat and had a typical BBQ selection.

For once the whole day seemed to go perfect and it seemed like everything in my life was working out perfect. As dinner ended we sat in the huge tent debating on either the 40 year old virgin or First Decent. Looking at the majority everyone except me was leaning toward The 40 year old virgin; but that's only because I'm infatuated by Shaun white.

Coincidentally it started to down pour. I swear it sounded like a bunch of hyena's. Even from such a little run we were soaking wet!

"Here Meg I'll get you a new shirt." Shaking out my hair so it was rather wavy.

"Oh I can just change into new clothes it's fine." saying through gritted teeth.

"Eh, it's fine it right down the hall; but keep it quiet while you wait here cause there's someone in the foyer." Leaving my guests in the mud room I turned back to see molly winking at my directions. In order to get to the laundry room I had to cross the kitchen then go down a small hallway, pass the foyer which considering I had no idea who was here could be tricky. It wasn't like I looked horrible; no actually my hair had beachy waves forming in it and I matched, just wasn't in the mood. Not even looking at who was in the foyer, and it didn't seem they were looking for me either. Ran inside the laundry room grabbed meg a shirt and closed the door behind. Getting rather curious at who was here took a fast glance all I could get out was 2 guys about 5'8 and 6 feet talking to my parents. Thinking to my self "EW are my parents trying to arrange a marriage!"

WAIT A MINUTE

I took a step back into the foyer and it all started unraveling;

The beatings

My unknown family

My infatuation

and before I could stop it I yelled " omfg!"

And to my bewilderment the huddle broke apart and noticed that I was standing there like a deer in the headlights. It couldn't be, no seriously blinking about 100 times "Alright, I need an explanation" waiting a few seconds "it would be helpful right about now"in a squeaky voice I was starring at the person I was infatuated over and his brother! Yes you guessed it Shaun and Jesse White. Two people I idled the most! Taking a few small steps forward into the group. This was one of those time where you normally knew what to say but your brain wasn't functioning so all I managed was "Hey! "Sticking my hand out "I'a-" looking at the unshaken hand and turning to see Jesse smiling. The next thing I know was beyond words I was being picked up and swung around and landed right where I started. Clutching my side for pain the mark on my back would burst, giving my father the dirtiest look ever. I stared up into both there eyes; I must have been gawking because I felt my mom's hand come close to my face. Slightly turning my face to brace myself for the usual slap, gently pushed my mouth closed. I started giggling like a mad man and could only force out a winded "This is so incredibly surreal!" twirling around and clutching my head in fright that I might pass out any second. Seeing my parents had left the room I heard Shaun say with a goofy grin " Let's talk" while all this was going on I was thinking ok I still don't have an answer.

Following him into the study, barely understanding a word he said and occasionally shaking my head. It wasn't that I couldn't understand what Jesse and him were saying it was what they WERE saying.

CHAPTER OF TITLE :ALREADY DONE

LYRICS: kelly clarkson bueatiful diaster


	3. How does it go again

1

NEW FOUND GLORY - CHAPTER 3 - How does it go again?

ok a side note is I did make Shaun sound a bit more sarcastic then I planned on. Please excuse my mistake if it throws off the chapter. If you thought the same way any feed back is great!

It also skips around from shaun to Cara's POV a lot since this is a BIG chapter. The next ones shouldn't skip that much, just a heads up!

HAPPY READING

Carlsbad California

Shaun's home/POV

"**My god how hard is it to pick up the phone,Jesse you are two freaking inches from the phone yet I have to get up and get the phone! You are such a lazy ass; I hope you know that!" I didn't mean to sound pissed but what I said was true; and I was expecting an important call from the US Snowboarding team about the Olympics. **

"**Oh like that's a huge surprise we all know your upset over the summer breakup."In a 'take that look'.**

"**Hey, who said anything about that" Well in my head I knew it wasn't going to be forever; but jess was true I was sort of trippin' on the whole situation **

"**What would help if one of you got the actual phone. In stead of arguing" The Rog said walking in the kitchen, pausing to see if we would budge. Didn't look like it, an exasperated "Alright I'll get it"came out.**

"**NO ! I'm not a lazy ass like staring menacingly at Jesse and pointing HIM." Grabbed the phone and to my disappointment was some ladies voice that sounded firmiliar but I couldn't put my finger on it.**

"**Hunny, is your house seriously that huge that it took you 4 rings to get the phone?" my lips curling remembering the feud that happened seconds before, Jesse mouthed a 'Who is it'. Deciding the best way to answer was to shrug my shoulders because I was just as clueless as he was.**

"**May I ask who's calling?" Trying to sound polite if that was possible after the lady's comment. " Haha, gee how rude it's your Aunt Belinda Extremely awkward pause... well after all she left my family and made my mom sick worrying if she was dead or alive. It's weird the only people who have ever met my Aunt and uncle and there children would be my dad & mom. So what do you do in a situation like so; you simply reply "Oh, nice to _Finally _talk to you" **

"**I know Shaun we have never met before, but I have a simple question to ask you?" she actually sounded uneasy "Shoot" slightly rude I must say but what else was there to say? " Ok, my daughter... your cousin...she is turning 16 .. Well um she not doing to well..her birthday..." **

**Wow my aunt couldn't quiet get it right, but she sounded worried and uneasy which made me tense up. Even though I had never talked to I think their names were Cara and Burtie I always wanted to know my cousin. Plus I have a very compassionate side I can be scared, sad and upset for someone that I barely knew; and what was "She's not doing well" suppose to mean?**

" **What I meant to say was my daughter or well Cara your cousin, it's her birthday tomorrow... the big 1 6. Now she's in a harsh time in her life; I know you guys have never met before but would you mind coming up for the weekend. It's pretty short term if you can't com-" **

"**Are you kidding im completely stoked to come up actually if it's bad did **

**you say her B-day was tomorrow I can most def. get there by then rather than Saturday!"**

" **That is fantastic! The only kicker is she is soo into the snowboarding scene, lets just leave it at Cara obsessed over you. Nothing is wrong with that it's just she also doesn't know that your related"**

"**Well that is going to be interesting" **

"**I'm sorry but cars' home and I don't want her to know"**

" **Kay, I'll see you soon I guess." Cara's voice or who I assumed was Cara was talking in the background was sweet and up beat for someone that "was in rough times." I heard the click of the pone and slowly placed the phone down trying to process the information that just happened. **

"**Alright Shaun what is going on"**

"**Uh you'll see Jesse" smirking and running off to the computer. A few clicks later and I had two airplane tickets leaving at 9 am to New Jersey. Speeding over into the living room where The Rog and Jesse were sitting triumphant pulling my right hand back into a classic tiger woods pose. **

"**Please for my sanity NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, and should I even ask what is in your hand" **

"**Oh these, there tickets to NJ! they leave tomorrow at 9 am... and your coming!" Jesse got up from the couch to check the calendar that had thousands of red marker scribbled over it. Scrunching his eyebrows "What is going on?" finally losing my cool screamed**

" **JESSE WERE GOING TO NJ TO SEE CARA AND BURTIE." wow that took a long time**

"**The phone call... no wait... tomorrow... ARE YOU KIDDING ME."**

"**I wouldn't be kidding with this news. Call me crazy but I had never even met Cara or Burtie yet I had a feeling things would be all the wait to see them. **

"**That's crazy Shaun, but make sure you check with the woman of the house."**

"**Even if she says I shouldn't go, I'm still going. When else will I see the missing part of my family?"**

"**Just don't get involved!"**

"**Oh your involved Rog, come Jesse we must persuade the mistress." **

**Flight to NJ**

**Pilot: Please fastened your buckle; We will be landing shortly.**

"**So, shaun do you know what your giving Cara for her Swaeet Sixteen?" ugh not now, I can't believe Jess is actually asking me this he knows I was stressed out on what to say to Cara and everyone else! But he did say it would come to me when we were there. I do have a way with words and Jesse does know me best. Ahh I'll trust him.**

"**Only you would do such a thing to not bring a gift!" yes it is a bit harsh but none the less true.**

"**Should I even bother asking what the gift is?"**

"**Hmm Considering your going to be involved it might be helpful"**

"**Shaun I know how you think and I'm not dancing!"**

"**Fun times, Fun times; No it's nowhere near that... actually I was going to ask Cara to come to Torino?" After I saw Jesse's jaw drop I was questioning my gift.**

"**?What?" Well what was I expecting from him: a 'that's great' it was a pretty big present and hopefully the right one. "Well is that a good What?"**

"**Yeah, of course. I'm just as stoked as you are but you haven't met her yet"**

"**Hey I know I've been questioning my gut instinct thousands of times and it **

**leads me back to the idea. I think it will be awesome so trust me this time." **

"**Im backing you 95 the other 5 will be determined when I meet her."**

**Coming out of the terminal I pulled my hat tighter down and popped my sunglasses on. Gathered the duffle bags and a half-hour later full of signatures we were finally in the limo heading to basking ridge. One step of our journey done.**

"**Help me out here Jess." laughing in my head how childish this came out.**

"**I can't, Im still trying to figure out what to say myself."**

"**Shit, I'm screwed."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Well to fill you in Jesse, Cara is like this huge fan so im in charge of breaking the news. **

"**Hello Your not pronouncing a death." Dammit why is he always right.**

"**Because I'm older than you." Gee now he can read minds too. **

"**And no I can't read your mind I just know you!" I have to put a end to this freaky mind talking stuff. **

"**Ok, you really have to stop it's plain weird!"**

**Paying the driver and stepping out of the limo to see a street filled with tons of Big homes and feel the pouring rain.**

"**I guess she not dead." laughing at the remark Jesse had made took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.**

**The door creaked opened to unveil a scruffy bearded man who I guessed was Uncle Joe. **

"**Belinda there here." My uncle grunted, he didn't seem the least bit excited to see either of us. While as my Aunt came shuffling into the foyer hugging Jesse and I rambunctiously.**

"**Thanks you both so much for coming out here" It was quiet odd how Uncle Joe was eyeing me rather viciously; Later on in life I'll ask Cara about her dad's strange glances. I was about to say a response when jess beat me too it.**

"**Anything to see out little Cuz." And he just proved he was horrible with words.**

"**Jess, She's 16 not too little anymore" For the few minutes after our arrival we had some small talk but I wasn't listening too much. In the next room over I could hear a bunch of girls running in from the back yelling their heads off. I could barley see Cara walk by the foyer but the next thing I knew she had came out of the room split open the huddle in the foyer by shouting **

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD"**

**I chuckled to my self what else was she suppose to say. But when getting a good close look at her I saw a mixture of Kari and Jesse's features with some of her own, she was very pretty but deep down inside I was hoping she would look slightly like me so I wouldn't be the only outcast in the family. None the less she was pretty the elegant type. Time to break the news.**

"**Cara, can we talk." Giving a wide grin I held a out my hand to help her off the steps. "Sure! We can talk in the study behind jesse." We followed her into the study pulled up a few chairs and started our talk.**

" **The only question I have before anything is said and done, Is exactly what are you two doing here!"**

"**To get right to the point..." Jesse waited for me to fill in the rest.**

"**You, Burtie, Kari, Jesse and myself are Related!" Her mouth dropped in what I **

**knew was a bundle of emotions. "No way, there is no way I'm related to the white family Why haven't we met before." **

"**To be specific were cousin's." jesse added in there motioning him and shaun.**

**Cara started laughing at this and shook her head as if that's what she figured.**

"**We were going to ask you the same question?" I hope she had an answer.**

**RESULT SECTION +Cara's POV+**

**Well what should I say, that I know why? Yep just be honest.**

"**Wait, scratch that I do know why." Shaun's eyes grew full.**

"**But now is not the time." Preparing to wince at his facial expression, but it expected my answer. "Cara, mom told me about your ski racing how is it goin'?" Shaun's question was going to wait Eyes wide open, wow thanks mom for not filling me in on this fantastic news. And to my surprise they knew about my sister and me.**

"**Why didn't you try to contact to me?" Oops! They looked kinda uneasy, now I felt bad. **

"**Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that. It's just this place... it's a nightmare." I didn't want to give too much info and drag them into my life's mess. There was something about the two of them, I felt so calm and relaxed even though I just met them.**

"**TO answer your question Shaun, Skiing is great! I didn't want to cause to much commotion it wasn't like I was pro or anything like that, even though I was hoping to turn pro sometime next year.**

"**Well the modesty runs in the family." Jesse said hinting in his voice he wanted detail. **

"**If you want detail." Both shaking their heads as if they were five. "I'm racing next week in Park City and possibly turning pro next year when I get exposed more."**

"**See I knew there was more to the story." Blushing after the comment that was made and starring at Shaun's face. **

**TWO WORDS- BEYOND AMAZING.**

"**No shit? Jess you remember next week I'm doing the announcing at the NASTAR, this is crazy. If we saw each other next week and hadn't met before we wouldn't even know that we were related." **

"**Partly true shaun, I would know who you were... you wouldn't know who I was."**

**I replied right when Burtie came in through the door, Even though she was 9 she acted towards me as if she was 6 not maturity level just emotionally. All those years of Burtie being exposed to the abuse of me she became very loving a you could say babyish towards mwah. Shaun & Jesse smiled wildly and gave her a sweet greeting.**

"**Excuse me but am I dreaming." Laughter broke out between the group and I stood up to whisper in her ear the deal. Jesse got up walked over to Burtie**

"**While me and Burtie talk, you two have fun." Jess looked over at Burtie as if to 'ask where shall we go?' I nudged burtie and told her PS2. Well that's all it took for Jess to become her best friend!**

"**Can you believe it he is 7 years older than me and still acts as if he is 10" Shaun stood up and I soon followed his lead. Doing the manly stretch where they put there hands in their pocket and lean back.**

"**Since it's your 16th birthday I brought you a present." **

"**What? Shaun, you didn't have to." pulling a long envelope out of his back pocket.**

"**Now I hope you can come, 'cause it would be a shame if you couldn't make it."**

**I scrunched my eyes to try and see what's in the envelope; no luck.**

"**I want you to come to Italy for the Olympics with the family and me!." My eyes softened the minute I looked up to see Shaun's hazel eyes scared that I would reject his offer. **

**That's it I can't contain myself.**

**I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his abdomen. There was no surprised grunt just a hand softly patting the back of my head. Pulling away from the hug I knew that he was going to be my closet friend and supporter through out life, Do not ask me how within 30 minutes I could tell but I could.**

"**I guess that's a yes!"**

"**Gee, how would that be a no; Torino.. with my cousin.. Who is Shaun White.. and is in the Olympics." Shaun handed me the ticket and credential and he followed me out into the kitchen. **

**Shaun sat down at the island in the kitchen and waited for me to get molly.**

**Molly was best friend and there was no way I wasn't going to introduce her.**

**I just couldn't show the other girls since they didn't know the background information.**

"**Molly there's someone I want you to meet..." Puller her and only her out of the mud room; She was never going to expect this.**

**We walk into the kitchen and dragged her infront of Shaun.**

"**I'm guessing you're the "mysterious family member." I couldn't help but let a short laugh out.**

"**You can call me that." Sticking out his hand to shake hers.**

"**Oh, you really don't need to introduce yourself, I know perfectly well who you are. I'm Molly Cara's friend." they shook hands and I had to make a point of her mistake.**

"**She means BEST FRIEND."**

**After about 10 minutes of talking molly decided that there was no way I could still have my party and was going to send everyone home. **

**+Shaun's POV+**

"**Hey Car, I'm gonna send them home, so you two can catch up." Cara's friend Molly said she was around 5'5 and had bright blonde hair and see threw green eyes. I was guessing that molly meant the party she was going to send home the guests. There was no way all of a sudden I come walking through the doors and her plans get put on hold!**

"**Woah, if you have a party going on here don't let me stop you."**

**Molly was slightly dazed at my answer.**

"**Shaun, Cara has been waiting forever to meet her missing family. She can have a party anytime but she can only meet you once." Damn that girl was smart! I looked over at Cara to see a smile escape her lips.**

**+CARA"S POV+**

**It soon became way to late to function, so we all headed off to bed. We meaning Jesse, Shaun, Myself and Burtie. Burtie had already set up the spare bed room and I was soon dressed in a long sleeved Volcom shirt and a pair of plaid flannel pants, the shirt was not put on intentionally. We all fit into the two sink bathroom.**

**Shaun broke the silence with a laugh, which was odd considering it had been silent.**

"**What?" I said in a playful voice**

"**Nice shirt!" That is when I realized my shirt was Volcom. **

"**Haha, I swear I didn't put it on intentionally!"**

**We all parted the bathroom with 'night**

**What a day I had!**

**Shaun and jesse could only stay until Saturday night then they were flying back out. They were the only people keeping my mind off pain! **

**Man do I hate saying goodbye**

**I tightly hugged both of them around the waist and thanked them for coming out here.**

"**Good bye you two!" waving out the door, both walking backwards down the hill raised a hand in the air.**

"**What! This isn't goodbye." Smiling at the words coming from Shaun's mouth.**

"**It's a See you soon!." Jesse completed the thought.**

" **Make sure you call me." I know it sounded very 'protective' but I would miss them and this wasn't going to turn out good from joe when they left!**

"**Make sure you call me!" Shaun said smiling and turning his back.**

**Oh not good, not good at all I was now helpless. When my cousin's were over there was no way joe and mom could touch me or hurt me... now they could.**

**SHIT **


	4. No one to catch me

Yes it's long but it next week is so crazy with exams that I made it extra long just incase I'm not able to write next week.

One night after Shaun and Jesse's visit, I was being dragged out of bed by my hair; I barley could see the figure but knew by the disgusting order that I had groaned to fear

It was **Joe**!

Even through it was dark in the room his eyes were admitting an erie glow as if he had a mischief plan that I was well unaware of.

Well of course I was well unaware of his plan but had an idea it wasn't going to be pretty!

Joe tightened his grip around my hair and pulled me up to his shoulders. All while keeping his grip on the section of hair in his clenched fist. I tried to scream and kick my way out of his grip, but it was extremely difficult with the pain in my scalp. He abruptly grabbed my throat, letting the hand on my scalp go; the hand wouldn't let go and before I knew it the edges of my eyes were starting to fade black.

A thought flashed through my mind- Oh dear god he is actually trying to kill me this time!

_Harder, Harder, Harder he squeezed my neck._

As hard as I tried my lungs would not couraperate.

The last thing I saw let alone remember was joe's beady eyes and my words sounding so distant "No, Stop!" and his response was as cold as his intentions

"You deserve everything you have gotten, bitch!"

After his words he dropped my neck and allowed my body to hit a wooden floor in darkness.

_Who will save me now?_

**Burtie** must have been sent down from heaven because that's exactly what she does save me.

Water hit my face as I tried opened my eyes I saw a frightful eyed burtie was hoovering over me dumping water on my face. Motioning for her to help me sit up, my luck was only to bring me quick short breaths ...

Ughh this can't be good!

Able to stand I was relieved to see the clock say 11:30;at least no school

"How long have I been out?"doubting she would be able to answer made my way slowly to the mirror.

"Well I found you 20 minutes ago. What did he do to you? and your face."

"God and I thought it was my head playing tricks with my appearance. I don't know what he did to me it was in the middle of the night and what ever happened." I paused taking a second look at my face, my lips were a pale blue, my scalp was missing a chunk of hair, there were deep fingerprint bruises on my throat that wrapped around my entire neck and the back of my arms and head were already forming bruises.

"...it's beyond disgusting...it's more of a monster. Than myself. No use going to school today."

"Here well I'll take care of you today." being very sympathetic towards my appearance.

"Burtie, that's very sweet but I'll be fine I promise. I promise." Reassuring her that I would, at the same time trying to stay strong for her and for myself.

A few hours later and feeling slightly better decided to call molly.

"Hey mol." EW my voice was raspy and dry it immediately told her why I hadn't been in school.

"Car, How fucking bad is it? " I had to be strong I couldn't what so ever let her know how incredibly scared I was. Just shrug it off.

"Oh, molly it's nothing." Damn my inside wall was broken. The tear fell off my cheek and fell onto the receiver and for about 5 minutes I let it all out. Her voice came back in harshly.

"I have a proposal. Either your staying here for a week until you leave for park city or you call shaun and tell him what just happened, because I know that he would want to know since you guys have some connection."

"We don't have a connection thingy we just met. But I will take you up on the offer for a week but only because I don't want to drag shaun into this mess and partially because you're my best friend. Deal." adding a hint of sarcasm to my statement.

I'm saved from joe the beast!

"I thought you would go for it. Okay so I'll see you soon."

I didn't even have to respond; burtie obviously heard the convo and had already packed my weeks worth and handed me my racing gear. Thanking burtie I quietly walked out the door not wanting to be the one to set my mom's killer hangover off she would be receiving when she awoke later today.

Living with molly for a week was paradise!

No one in her family asked why I was there, no one wanted to know.

I mean they wanted to know they just never pushed the subject.

So when I finally had to say goodbye to molly a couple of days later at the airport, I couldn't help but think how different the days were going to be without her for 3 weeks!

I wasn't coming home after my race it was straight to Carlsbad.

We parted at the entrance of my gate; promising I would call her after the race was over which I knew I would have done without promising.

My coach said he would meet me in Utah. But I was slightly skeptic about who would pick me up?

The plane landed, gathered my luggage and Ryan, my coach was waiting outside in the pull around. Coach Ryan, was what I normally called him during training but other than that he was Ryan or Ry. He was basically my older brother, yet he was about 10 years older. Ryan had always treated me like I was his younger sister... if you understand me he was very protective, I'm guessing he did this because there was barley any guidance coming from the home. And he probably never got that impression from my home.

Now the big question was how will shaun get along with Coach Ryan?

It sure seemed as if shaun was coming across as if he wanted to be the "older brother" figure in my life. It shouldn't be a problem considering Ryan was going to be married and be a father so he would definitely not treat me the same way.

I ran to the curb where the car was parked.

"Hey! YOU hoppin'."

"I hoped you say that." Punching him slightly at how weird he sounded; did he actually think I was going to stay out in the snow.

We cruised down the side of the mountain to a small fondu "hause".

It was chilly in the car, so I decided to pull on a black and white knitted beanie with a hat rim connected to it on top of my head and pulled out a beanie for ryan and plopped in on his head.

"All better!"smiling widely at his appearance.

Dinner was filled with tons and tons of talking, Ryan's fiancé charlotte met us at the "hause". We were finishing up dinner when my sidekick let out a loud ring of "come sit with me and talk a while let me see your pretty Lil' smile."

"Oops sorry bout that you guys',I'll be out there." Slightly embarrassed at how loud the ring had played.

"Hello!"

"Hey Cara, are you here yet?" Shaun's came in as a jubilant child voice would sound on Christmas.

"Woah, yeah we just ate. And someone seems to be on way too much caffeine right now."

"Chh-yeah only about 3 Carmel machiato's. After your diner your staying at the plaza so meet me in the plaza. And if not mistaken you included a WE."

My eye literally popping out of their sockets, boy he could talk fast! Laughing at how he wanted to know who I was with.

"Shaun, I'm at dinner with my coach and his soon to be wife." An embarrassed shaun actually replying word syllable

"Oh."

"So I'll see you in the lobby shaun." hanging up the phone; sat down at the table.

This was going to be interesting I hadn't yet told ry or charlotte about shaun.

"That was a pretty long conversation you had. Who were you talking to?" Charlotte spoke, still eating her dessert.

"Just someone who's announcing tomorrow."

"What the hell since when do you know an anoucer; you never told me that." Ryan sounded hurt but of course he was just pretending to be.

"There's a lot I don't tell you Ryan!"pointing a finger at his face.

"DENIED!" charlotte yelled out in a non "inside" voice.

"Haha, no the announcers my cousin."

Yes, yes I understand that it's weird having a snowboarder announce a slalom race, technically shaun wasn't announcing the race he was more or less there in a the booth "scouting out talent" for Park city.

DO NOT ask me how he landed that.

A wonderful idea popped in my head why not play a game with their heads not tell the coach and charlotte until they see who I'm related too.

Brilliant!

"He/she can't be related to you, the only people announcing the race are pro snowboarder."Ryan acted after his comment as if he knew everything.

"Ok, whatev, you'll meet **Him**. Let's get out of here." picking up my hat and running to the car.

+Shaun+

Alright I might have been a little caffeine high.

I instructed everyone in the room which was The Rodge, Mom. Kari and Jesse to go down to the lobby and we were going to wait for Cara to come.

Of course mom was scared that she was going to be just like her mother, but soon because everyone was in the elevator wasn't listening to a thing she was saying she stopped ranting and raving.

The family stopped to sit by a large cushy leather lounge sofa overlooking park city's mountain. Jesse and I decided we would sit on the coffee table across from the lounge sofa. Everyone was wearing a different expression ranging from excited to nervous.

"Believe me she is beyond awesome, Kari your going to get along so well."

"Oh I have no doubts about that." Kari coaxed her head and I could just in vision what she was thinking her and cara would be doing when they got aquatinted.

The electronic sliding door to the hotel open a few feet away before cara ,her coach and a women walked in.

"How un-professional she brought her boyfriend to one of her competitions. We haven't even met her and she has to introduce her boyfriend too." My mom was seriously going paranoid over meeting her niece. Dad and kari raised their eyebrows at moms thought while Jesse and I broke out into a fit of laughter.

"First thing the guy canoodling with the women isn't cara!" Jesse said now on his knees, I tried to finish his statement by standing up and pointing my finger at the girl walking in front of the couple, they were now edging closer to the hotel

"That's Cara. And second mom since when had it been a problem with you to bring a special someone to a competition. I mean after all I brought summer to many competitions."

Soon enough cara came jogging through the door to yell shaun. I swung around and stepped away from the table with my arms spread out to have her run a greet me with a hug. She moved away smiling brightly to reveal two people beside gawking.

"coughcoughhell with it , you two are horrible. Shaun these gawking idiots are ryan my coach and his fiancé charlotte." Cara introduced them to me and darted off to meet the rest of the white gang.

"Hey, Ryan O'Chemo and Charlotte Ricé."sticking out there hands to be shaken and replied my name.

"I'm guessing cara never told you?"

"Car, just mentioned it at the restaurant that her cousin was announcing and I didn't believe her." Ryan's eyes avoided my eye as if I would judge him by not trusting her.

"I don't blame you! If she told you we were related most likely you would have called her crazy."

"You do have a point there."

From the impression ryan and charlotte made on me it seemed ryan cared a lot about cara and charlotte took the back burner, she didn't really get noticed much if cara was included in whatever was going on.

+Cara+

I passed shaun and walked over to a smiling kari and jesse and Aunt Cathy starring at my face searching for something ,but as I smiled her expression softened. Uncle Roger was fidgeting with his fingers and looking at me.

"What is this, now my brother's more important than myself."

'Of course jesse your not unimportant."giving him a warm hug.

"I didn't think so." chuckling to himself.

Apprehensively walked over to kari and started to open my mouth.

"CARA! We are going to have so much fun. Cousin's cousin's were cousin's."

Kari gave me a huge hug and indicated the we was shaun and jesse.

Opening my mouth wide "like the three musketeers we can be the four musketeers!"

I knew she would appreciate the humor and completely ignored Jesse's dork comment moved down the couch.

"Hello Aunt Cathy ,it's great to actually meet you." Awkward much. Wiped my left hand up into a quick wave.

"Sweetie we haven't seen each other since you were little come here!" I sat down in between my uncle and aunt.

That's basically how the night went- talking to Uncle roger (but he prefer the rodge since uncle made him sound old) Aunt Cathy, Kari, Shaun. Until Coach Ry said I had to get my sleep for the race.

_What! who needs sleep?_

I had to wake up really early, which completely sucked but I my stomach couldn't wait to get out there. Taking a quick shower and putting on my gear which I have to say a lot of

people have criticized. The reason I wear and support snowboarding clothing. I say why not look good when I'm racing. The ski industry isn't top notch in their fashion.

So I put on my burton long underwear and top with my snowpants, I'd put my spandex suit on at the mountain. Threw on a RIDE sweatshirt put on my beanie and slightly tilted my polka dotted anon goggles on top of my beanie.

Like I said I'm different.

Meeting my coach at the lobby ate breakfast and were out of there.

We got to the mountain to find my cousin's, aunt and uncle talking.

I received a good luck hug from everyone and was off to practice with Coach ryan.

Coach mode is activated

I was feeling at the top of my game today, excited, nervous and wild all at the same time. I waited at the top by the gate listening to the announcers voices which included a real announcer along with an Oakley scout and other scouts including shaun. The crowd was cheering perfect just enough to get me pumped.

Shaun came over to sit by me on the bench.

"Don't sweat it you'll do great." his voice had the utmost amount of doubt in it.

"uhmm and aren't you supposed to be up in the hut there?."shook my head at his words of wisdom and loved the fact at how siblingly I was getting along with my cousin, if you didn't know we were cousin you'd swear my cousin's and I were siblings.

You could call that a good relationship. Sensing my nerves were kicking in he took his glove and placed on top my helmet gently shaking it.

"I love how brotherly you treat me." smiling up

"Well I love treating you like a lil' sister. But now you have to go to your thing." as I waited for the racer in front of me to go I saw shaun run all the way down the mountain to stand with everyone including charlotte.

Right before I went it was a custom coach ryan would lightly punch my arm but as for I would punch him in the arm with no mercy.

Standing up there waiting for the three beeps to sound I kept thinking calm down cara it's fine just have... fun yes fun!

That was it I got out of the gate kept going and going not making one fluke. until I flew through the finish line was when I got out of my tuck position, took off my goggles and popped of my ski's.

No it couldn't be! I somehow gotten choose to take my final run last out of all the competitors and what do you know I stomped it and won.

Before I could do anything I was tearing and holding my face with joy.

This was the race to get seen it was the race where the winner can get enough points to become pro-that had been my dream since I was 7.

Ryan had sprinted down the mountain and tackled my to the ground, both yelling like maniacs. Let go of my ski's rushed over to the fence to to spot the crew out, when kari jumped the banister along with everyone else. This was my family, god how good it is!

"I've never seen anyone go as fast as you did!" Rodge had said sounding stunned

"I've always had a need for speed."

I thanked everyone for coming out to see my race. Also I was relieved that at least some families understand how important this race Is in order to turn pro.

Before I had to talk to the manager of the race kari instructed that they were taking me out to dinner. Unfortunately ryan and charlotte had to go back to Basking ridge nj.

Coach and I walked over to the manager of the race and the news was incredible

"Ok I'm sure you understand these points in the armature circuit count a lot." I nodded my head a smiling wickedly.

"The information you have given me say that with this win the circuit does allow you to turn pro. The only problem is finding sponsors." the man handed me a certificate indicated a proposal, without asking ryan signed the paper and ryan knowing there was nothing else to discussed took the paper and handed to me.

Ugh what I monumental moment.\

Answering the mans question said "I'm not bothered by finding sponsors they'll come when there suppose too.

Handing ryan my equipment changed into what I had came in and wished ryan a good luck and I was left with the whites for 3 more weeks.

Driving to the restaurant was hectic noise every which way my camera flashing Kari's camera flashing .

What kids we are even though were 16,19,21 and 27.

At one moment in the car I flashed the paper proposal registering me as a professional slalom skier, which got many ohh and Ahh's and not to mention a lot of crazy faces next to it not to mention Shaun's famous 0 face .Kari and her camera.

Dinner ran smoothly and Cathy decided that kari should stay in my room considering I would be alone until we left for California.

We didn't get any sleep dealing with Shaun and jesse busting into our room and staying up all night until no one could function anymore and dropped like fly's we had switched bed at least 10 times but ended up shaun and me flopping on out stomachs facing kare and jess who were on their back and their head hanging off the bed.

Closing my eyes I made a memory by taking in the smell of the room and the people in the room and what had happend over the few days and soundly fell asleep


	5. Your secret's are starting to unravel

1

Ugh I woke up with a killer headache and form the looks so did kari and jesse. We had been up till 3:30 and only got approximately 4 hours of sleeps.

Our room was a total chaos I was helping jesse pack up the stuff from Shaun and his room and kari was desperately trying to get shaun up. Our bags were in the hall for Uncle Roger scratch that he preferred to be called The Rodge. Our last attempt to get shaun up was actually very entertaining.

We started piling clothes on top of him and then when he sprang out of bed sent them flying everywhere.

He seemed to have forgotten we were leaving today by the many shit's that followed his body as he ran into the bathroom.

We nearly missed the plane into LAX airport not because of out late start but because jesse was complaining it was too long of a flight and needed a dvd player. After settling in to the seats kari and I reclined our seats back fully so we were lying on out stomachs facing the player which was playing the ring 2.

"What's happening now." I yelled spreading my fingers apart to see a tiny bit of the screen.

"Oh the child is getting sucked into the tv." jesse said in a 'cool' tone.

"Never mind I'm definitely not taking my hands off of my face."

"Oh yes you are!" before I knew it Kari had grabbed my hands away from my face and was holding them so I couldn't move them

"Ok ... Ok I'll watch the movie, all you had to do was ask." laughing at how I was actually going to finish watching the movie I really hated.

"We have been" Shaun, Jesse and Kari answered.

"I will ask for the umpteenth billionth time can I press play ." jesse getting rather annoyed at how many time we had paused the movie between food, bathroom breaks and questions. The movie ended as soon as we got into LAX airport and it was surprisingly really good.

"How do you like California so far?" did shaun seriously need to ask me that question my mouth had been wide open since we stepped into the comfortable sunlight of Los Angeles in mid January.

"It's okay." I had said stepping into the suburban and made my voice try to sound as if I had seen better; it was hard considering I hadn't seen anything like it before.

"Just okay?" laughing at how shocked shaun looked, playfully punched the side of his arm with my response.

" NO it's beautiful... it's amazing ... it's undescribable... it's CALIFORNIA" rolling the window down and taking in the sites.

While singing CALIFORNIA CALIFORNIA HERE I COME! By Phantom Planet

Shaun's POV

Cara had helped jess and I unpack the trunk and while mom was cooking dinner we decided to go for a walk at the beach.

"I'll meet you out in a few I have to change." Cara walked up to the guest room which would literally be her room for about 2 and a half weeks before we left for Torino. It wasn't a bad idea to change either. Outside it was cool and windy; it was convenient to get to the beach simply cross the highway.

" Lucky! your only two steps away from the beach compared to my 50 miles"

"Oh I know I am." Cara narrowed her eyes at me.

we found a spot by the abandoned lifeguard chair and climbed up to watch the ocean.

" Shaun- do you find it weird how close we have become within a matter of weeks?"

"What type of weird like the creepy weird or the good weird?" I thought it was awesome how close we had become in such a short time.

"I hope it's not the creepy weird."

"I was thinking the good weird." Cara said smiling at me and leaned her head on my shoulder; as if she was in limbo wasn't sure if she should or she shouldn't put her head down. I picked my arm up so it was resting on Cara's shoulder.

"SHAUN!" it sounded like Kari calling us in for dinner so I raised my left arm up in the air to acknowledge her.

OH MY FUCKING GOD That was not Kari.

"What is this! We broke up a few weeks ago and you already found someone else to lye in your arms" Summer shouted at the top of her lungs referring to cara. Cara picked my arm up from her shoulder and let it hang off the guards seat.

"Ok so I know you think were something... but that would just be wrong" Cara had jumped off the seat to stand near summer with a yuck expression on her face.

"Shaun I loved you and now..." that had to be the most awkward silence of my life "and now your trotting around with her."

"Well I love her too" that didn't come out right and summer had no idea cara was my cousin. Cara had smacked her hand over her eyes, showing I had obviously made the wrong statement.

"Would you like me to explain, since shaun is screwing up his lines?"Cara had said surprisingly peaceful for all the accusations that were being thrown at her.

"Don't mind me as I steal your boyfriend from you." Summer had sneered and pulled me to the side of the guard chair. I turned my head to mouth a sorry but it didn't seem to phase Cara much.

"Summer let me explain. I know your thinking that the cara is my girlfriend, but that would be so messed up considering were cousin's." holding summers upper arms her mouth formed a 0.

Smack. Summer had hit me on the head and ran off to I guess apologize and then ran back to her home.

"Well that was an experience." avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"I'm guessing the breakup wasn't mutual?"

"No, it was mutual, I think just she gets protective and jealous because she doesn't want to see me being taken advantage of. It's like puppy dog love" Shrugging my shoulders

"Oh Shaaaun I didn't know you were that sensitive!" sticking her tongue at me.

"SHUT UP! Moving on shall we go home?" sticking my elbow for cara to grab onto.

"You are so bad with words."

Cara

We came running through the door of the white's home laughing at what had been a few moments ago a true embarrassment but was now just a funny story.

"What up you two?" Aunt Cathy who wanted to be called just Cathy because of the same reason as the rodge did; Was cooking dinner turned to us.

"Well you all know how bad shaun is with words at time?"

"God do we ever." jesse said not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"Well right now was one of those times." I couldn't help but be excited to tell the story.

"Tell me tell me tell me!" kari had shouted like a little kid.

And so I told the whole story about twice just to make everyone happy.

1 week had passed by fairly quickly and the bruises on the gully of my neck were almost gone but besides that everywhere else was still banged and bruised up.

Shaun had informed me that in California I could drive because I was 16.

SWEET!

And tomorrow he was going in for his last training session before we left in two weeks for the Olympics.

Shaun gave me the option if I wanted to come but I said that I would distract him too much and that he needed to get into the zone. I wished him luck with his training and they drove off it was really early considering the closest mountain where he was meeting was 4 hours away.

It was Aunt Cathy and Uncle Roger and myself eating lunch when news came that you just didn't want to believe.

Shaun's coach had called to deliver some very bad news that shaun had been sabotaged at practice by an opposing team who was also training for the Olympics.

it was heart wrenching to hear this news considering the Olympics were in 2 week and all the hard work shaun had prepared for.

Because the coach just kept yackking, Cathy had to finally ask what had happened, which turned out to be the other team had taken his board and loosened the bindings on the board and when shaun was practicing the bindings went right off landing on the wall of the pipe on his ankle/knee.

It didn't sound good. Shaun was returning home early and was prompted to see a doctor ASAP.

The olympics were not on anyone minds; well they were on some peoples minds but it was making sure shaun wasn't badly injured. It was horrible to see shaun and jesse come in the house, shaun on crutches and his eyes had mixed emotions-anger, sadness, fear.

Shaun leaned on the counter top with his head in his hand

"Sweetie, do you need anything?" Cathy asked wondering if it was a good time to talk,

No Answer.

"Shaun, are you okay?" his expression was so glumly.

"OKAY! I'm not OKAY! I freakin' busted my ankle and I have the Olympics in 2 weeks how an I OKAY!" wow shaun has a temper.

"Well your not getting anywhere with that attitude."

"What?" looking shaun right in the eye and in my mind I knew I had to knock some reality check into his head.

"Yeah shaun! If you keep that attitude up and not try and fix your injury you can say bye bye to the Olympics! Are you going to just throw it away" The rodge peaked his head out from behind the newspaper and cathy from her magazine.

"Isn't that what it seems like if I go to rehab now I won't be on top of my game at the olympics"

this injury sure did mess with Shaun's head

"What is this to you? Are you just going to the Olympics to win; not to do what I thought you loved. It's not suppose to be about winning, it used to be about having fun in your mind. Before the "Knee sabotage injury"corrupted my brain. "

Shaun

"What is this to you? Are you just going to the Olympics to win; not to do what I thought you loved. It's not suppose to be about winning, it used to be about having fun in your mind. Before the "Knee sabotage injury"corrupted my brain. "

Ouch that hurt cara had verbally slapped me and was right about everything I was forgetting that I normally could pull through everything but I was so mentally and physically tired I barley had strength left.

" as of now I'm not going to the Olympics." there was a huge gasp; my brain was in one of those modes where your brain says stuff that isn't true.

"Fine Shaun but I hope you know that your showing your fans and everyone that believed you were going to win the gold.. Your letting them down. 'Cause you certainly have left havechanged my thought right now! Unless you fix it I can't help you .

There was something about cara that everything she said seemed to have an effect on me.

"How am I suppose to do that?"

I walked across the room to where she was standing in the family room since we both got riled up and moved far away from each other. I was only a few feet apart from cara.

"Easy, your shaun white and you use to have determination beyond belief, and because you have 5 people in this world that no matter what goes down in Torino will love and support you ."

UGHHH! I been such a dick head about this. I was normally always optimistic even during times like these, I think I just got all worked up over the past and upcoming weeks I forgot what I was doing for a living.

It walked towards cara and gave a huge hug.

"Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"No problemo and my only suggestion right now is get that knee/ ankle of yours healed." Cara looked up smiled and walked up to the spare bed room.

"Um Shaun have you noticed car's throat?"jesse was sitting transfixed at the tv screen

"yeha a little bit it but her arms have these bruises on them; Oh and since when is she car we minus well call her Benz, Beemer or bug."

" i've seen those marks on her wrist I wonder if we should be concerned?" my mom said still reading a mag.

"Why do you think she's hurting her self?" if that's really what's happening I hope she tells me before I find out another way.

Cara

it seems I did manage to knock some sense into shaun... luckily.

Finally it came the night before Torino and I was in the spare room thinking about life.

Over the few weeks I had begun to gain more and more stress partially because the Olympics, the skiing career and it didn't help that every few nights joe would send threatening text messages saying how when I got back I would be hurting or if anyone knew about him practically killing me I was literally dead meat.

Till one night when sitting on the balcony the stress became to great and I reached into my bag and pulled out my secret addiction- a box cutter.

I quickly ran into the bathroom started the water and at the first slash it stung but for some reason spilling my own blood was relaxing.

Applying pressure to my upper wrist walked back into the room right as shaun came in

frantically trying to hid the blade.

"What's that?" Shaun's eyes were filled with concern.

Dropping the blade behind my back and closing the bag

" oh, nothing"

I could tell he didn't by it

"Eh ok well I'm off to bed when you get a chance bags go by the front door; it's going to be mad fun up in Italia."

"Yeah it its."we both hugged each other and shaun left , but I stood staring at the wounds that I had just dug.

I was addicted and sooner or later things were going to come out.


	6. The start

1There cara was standing packing her bag as I opened the door to her room. She gasped... maybe I should have knocked.

Her pants and sleeves were rolled up to reveal green and bruises on her arms and legs. She dropped something in her bag turned around and let her rolled up sleeves and pants fall to cover the marks. Panic rose in her eyes as I began to talk but she seemed jittery and said she was headed off to bed, we exchange goodnights and many thoughts floated through my head: I was going to the Olympics tomorrow, how I had an incredible season with winning everyone of my competitions I entered and to chock at the Olympics I would shoot myself. As much as I said the Olympics were just like any other competitions I had a feeling it was going to be way different.

On top of these thoughts I was so confused about cara, everyone in my family had noticed marks, cuts and bruises on her but I however hadn't until tonight. I didn't get any sleep which was going to completely ruin my sleeping patterns and so around 5 I decided why not start the morning early.

Cara

the last thing shaun said before we parted last night was 'Cara were sitting near each other on the plane ride so we can talk' or along the lines of that, what the hell did that mean? That night I manage to get about 3 hours in of rest, between the thoughts of shaun knowing about

1 abusive family & 2 way to relieve stress.

I woke up in a cold sweat from a obviously bad dream ,the only thing I remember before I woke up was someone screaming.

But I was suddenly aware that I didn't wake up from a dream but from shaun screaming across the hall in the bathroom. My heart and vain's pumped blood 3 times the normal speed from what he was saying. I merrily thought that because shaun got scared easily that there was a spider in the shower or he stubbed his toe

Nope; he was yelling

"OH MY GOD THERE'S BLOOD IN THE SHOWER... IT's EVERYWHERE!"

HOLY FUCK

I could have sworn I cleaned it all up. Hearing the family run up stairs and talking loudly about what was going on I decided the best solution was to not even go out there just incase shaun had any suspicion.

I left my sanctuary when I heard Kari yell we were leaving in twenty

the limo ride was laid-back with no talk of what happened this morning.

Our bags were packed on the plane and the flight was boarding little did I know that plane had passengers from the US Snowboard and Ski team!

So there I stood looking at the plane from the boarding tunnel like a complete idiot, just staring at all the passengers.

Snowboarders were in back then the ski team up-front along with extra seats for parents or family.

I saw shaun walk on the plane saying his hello's and I felt someone pick me up with an arm across the stomach and swing me over his shoulder.

"AHH Jess put me down!" laughing at how I was greeting everyone with my backside.

I peaked my head up to see kari nearly dying and the rodge and cathy sitting down and talking with some family.

"What if I don't want to"

"You better because I can kick!" as I raised my foot to start kicking frantically I was dropped in a seat next to shaun who looked amused by my entrance.

"TADAH!"

"What an entrance"shaun replied a smiling.

"Well I had to! You were just gawking at the inside of the plane!" Jesse said sitting 2 rows up. My face was blushing .

"Anyways did you know the ski team is up front; so I think I'll just go up there" Pointing my finger up at the section curtain, not expecting an answer I stepped over shaun and before I went out the section exit I kissed Shaun's cheek.

"And you did know they were gonna be on the plane." walking the 2 rows up and shoved Jesse's head to the side to see shaun nodding and all his friends eyeing him for an answer.

Shaun

"Uh what!"

I somehow managed cara to sit where not even the parents were able to sit on the plane; what can I say I am magical

Mason sat in front of me and was sprawled over the three seats, Jesse and Danny were sharing a row.

Across the aisle was Elena and Kelly and behind was Gretchen and Hannah and kari was in front of Elena

"Dude the girl just kissed your cheek... ahem who is she?" Mason who seemed incredibly uncomfortable leaned over the seat.

"Is she your girrrlfriend?"

"No, Hannah she is not my girlfriend." hannah and Kelly loved to bust my chops on who I was dating 'cause out of my good friends I was the only one without a girl.

"EW Shaun your dating cousin Cara now!" of course kari knew I wasn't but never missed a chance to poke fun at me."Man that's just wrong shaun." gretchen yelled. I covered my face with my hand to prevent any more jokes.

"Wait a second guys 'member shaun said like a few weeks ago he was bringing his cousin to Torino.. That's has to be her."

Thank god this plane had one sane person on it!

sigh

"at least someone listens to what I say" raising my hands in the air right as cara came back into the section.

I allowed kari to explain the whole cousin situation all though most of 'em were told long ago about my cara.

I just hope everyone wasn't to harsh

Cara

I could not be any happier I had a nice long conversation with half the ski team; and it just so happens cathy was going back to get me because they wanted to talk to me.

You could say I was a tad bit hyper!

"So I do believe I haven't been officially introduced to your friends shaun" sitting in my seat.

" GOD SHAUN! you have such a rude ass. You must be- Cara was it; Gretchen Bleiler. I've heard a lot about you!" Turning a row back to see none other than Gretchen Bleiler. She seemed sweet along with the rest of the people surrounding Shaun.,That was my biggest fear if Shaun's friends and teammates would like me or completely ignore me since I really wasn't in a rejection mood.

So cara do you snowboard, cause shaun says you ski pretty damn well?" Danny yelled. Shaun had sunken deeper in his seat since dan had just let out that he had bragged about me.

"Well I am nothing to brag about Danny but I snowboard when I get the chance; training's intense for skiing so on my off days you could say I go"

"in that case you and me on the Italian slopes ... Date?" Danny had turned around winked.

"Just give it up, you'd almost be pulling a Kutcher and besides she is not interested in you... she is interested in me"

Hmm mason and danny fighting over me I could deal with this!

"Who said I wasn't interested?" eyeing shaun who had given me a look of 'you don't want to do that'.

"Touche mase"

"So which on?"Mason asked pleading with his eye to pick him

"Neither, I have a boyfriend" I laughed and soon everyone else had to it was simply fun to mess with guy's heads.

"Car, can we talk back there." Shaun had stood up and was directing me towards the very back compartment of the plane.

"What's wrong?" shaun seemed stressed but he was going into the Olympics.

"Is everything good with you? You seemed to be hiding something from me." Shaun had put his fingers to his chin. Not noticing I had pulled on my arm sleeves even harder that I had earlier today.

"No I am fine!" my voice snapped at shaun.

"Oh okay well since I know your being honest."

After that last comment I really felt like a jackass. I kept talking to myself saying let him walk out... let him walk... don't stop him... you don't want to tell him. And at the same time I didn't want this to be weighing down my heart anymore.

Shaun

O00 shaun aren't you good you gave cara the famous 'as long as your honest' sentence.

As much as I wanted to help her I wanted to hear it come out of her mouth.

"That's the thing shaun I am not being honest." her eyes started to fight the urge to cry but resisted.

"There is something wrong." Cara rolled her arm sleeves up to show cuts across her wrists and on her thigh, some newer than other. I took a step nest to cara who had started to cry and gave a her a huge hug and rocked her back n forth in my arms.

"Why would you do that to yourself? Who have you told about this?"

Her face lifted " Stress, I lost all my friends from skiing and problems kept piling and piling up." her eyes darted to the floor "and I haven't told anyone besides you."

My mouth dropped to the floor she seemed so helpless.

" Cara, promise me you will never touch the blade again because first of all your not good at hiding the evidence." I knew it had been caused by cara the mornings shower incident. My arms somewhere in my speech had latched on to her shoulder blades. Cara's face was a mixture between scared and sad.

"Your disappointed in me aren't you?" her back was turned to me; most of the time my concern was mistaken for disappointment.

'No No No I am fucking concerned that one day if this gets any worse I might get a phone call saying your fucking DEAD! Ok. I want to help just promise ok!"

I had grown attached to cara within the weeks we had spent together and I knew one day I would practical be calling her a sister.

"Come here I promise I promise you it will never happen again!" I was again giving her a hug; for a while cara collected her self, wiped away the tears and she said that if I told my mom and dad that they couldn't tell her parents. I don't know why she never said? I respected her decision and while the whole plane was sleeping I was up telling the family why cara had been so distant.

"You mean she take a box cutter and slits her wrists open?" the rodge seemed pretty disturbed by what I was saying.

"Yes dad for the hundredth time that's what cara does!" When a serious topic came up with jesse he got very upset if it was over talked about and any minute jesse would explode if the rodge didn't drop it.

" Now shaun how does this relieve stress?" my mom was bitting her lower lip in thought and I gave out a huge sigh.

"I don't know but from what I saw it was bad."

"Has she done it recently?"

"Yeah Kar she did it -"

"Last night." Cara had walked in bundled up and everyone tried to put on happy face answering Kari's question.

Cara

I answered all the whites question and listened to there concerned. I got a hug from everyone and they didn't seem like a hug more of to say 'we love you, don't do it any more'

the reason why I'm talking about this so much is because it's a huge turning point in the bond between Shaun and cara!


	7. Look waht you've done

1Chapter 7:Look what you've done

While the family was out celebrating after opening ceremonies, I declined an went back to the condo. I figured that one of them forgot to bring the key when a loud knock was at the door.

"You know shaun, I did remind you to bring the key so I wouldn't-." I swung the door open to see Travis rice and Ross powers standing there looking angry with a mix of alcohol in there systems.

"Your not shaun?" The way Travis's body language came off made me feel uncomfortable in my shorts and tank... very uncomfortable.

"I can take it from here" Travis had already pushed his way into the condo and revealed a canteen of hard liquor in hand. He had this gleam in his eyes;

the look I remember to well...

the look that would haunt me

Joe's look.

"Okay Travis lets get you back to your condo; your drunk, tired and scaring me."

"Good babe you deserve it." The way his breath smelt against my face made me cringe.

I pushed him towards the door but Travis had slammed me into the wall making the scab on the back of my head split open and bleed. This scene was too fresh in my mind.

"What the he-" a surge of pain came when travis yanked me up from the ground and was shouting words like: I wish you and your family to hell, if I could kill you and other mental slaps.

I got out of his reach and used all my might to try and make him leave, my attempt didn't work it resulted in travis spinning into me and crashing his mouth into mine. I was so disgusted and shocked that I didn't push him away for a few seconds.

"Get out, get out and leave me alone." I shoved him away and ran for the couch which I curled up and allowing a few tears to run down my check.

Do I really carry around a sign saying 'Hi I'm cara, what's your name. of course you can hurt me'.I had just met travis this night and I was already being physically and mentally hurt. I was getting more and more frustrated at what had happened the more I thought about it.

What could I have possibly done to upset him... to have him curse my me and my family.

Was it just a drunken rage? It couldn't have been his words seemed so meaningful when travis said them.

When I peaked out form my hands travis had not left and had hit the jack pot in his mind. He had found me in a vulnerable state which made his eye glow eerie.

"What are you doing?" travis had dragged me off the couch and was bringing me into the condo's bedroom. When we were at the foot of the bed travis kept trying to shove me onto it, but I fought back.

"Please stop, let go of me travis. Help someone, anyone; help!" travis was grabbing the triceps of my arms and shaking me when he spoke.

"No one can hear you now princess."

"Yes they can rice... help please help."

"You lil' bitch, this will teach you never to mess with me; Make sure to tell him that for me . Or will your little mind not be able to handle that when I'm done with you?."More weight was being forced on my shoulders making me sit on the edge of the bed.

"What did I ever do?" forcing the tears back

Before I could do anything travis had socked me hard in the stomach causing me to collapse backwards onto the bed. I tried to scrunch up into a ball but I was already starting to be raped by travis. Every time my vision would become less fuzzy since the last punch and his blonde hair come into view another punch would come and yet again I would be knocked into darkness.

The weight was lifted and my eyesight was finally coming in without a punch. The front door of the condo was unlocked and I could hear all three of my cousin's conversation with travis.

"Shaun why is he here?" Jesse had murmured

"Just helping your friend get back to the condo after the fall she took down the stairs.."

"What the hell happened, is she ok?"Kari replied finally speaking

"besides a few bruises and bumps she'll live."I could tell travis wanted to get out of there with his urgent tone. silence over took the group before shaun spoke.

"Woah! You didn't even make the team, Why are you here?" Shaun asked arogantly.

"Eh. There's good mountains up here to shred, no reason besides that."

"Uhuh shredding right" Shaun nodded his head in a 'yeah right' way and with that travis had left the room and Shaun, Kari and jesse came running into all four of ours bedroom.

"Cara... Cara..."

"Shaun she can't hear you she's barley conscious." kari was hovering over my head starring at my face and rambling on"Woah, do you see her face, what a fall."

"Feel her head it hot and her breathing is fast; do you think we should call mom and dad?"

Not to make me worry or anything about how I look, but out of what I could process and hear shaun never called his dad, dad unless it was serious.

"Nah, cara just needs to sleep it off." jesse the oldest noted, even though he is the oldest he is not the wises of the group placed me gently on the pillow my body being very limp from Travis's doing. I felt a soft warm hand brush the hair out of my face and softly rubbed his knuckles against my cheek.

If I could only find a way to tell them about my real life because it's getting hard to keep this secret from everyone in my life.

Slowly the voices faded and my vision was showing black fuzziness around my eyes I could only make out the three different blobs of hair colors then nothing.

Travis was soo dead, I may be a tiny person but I could sock him a hard punch right now.

My stomach was killing me, I slowly lifted my head which felt 20 pounds heavier; I moved Shaun's hand from my wrist and made my way to the bathroom. All I could say was what a horrible dream I had. The lights were bright my head killed and my face was swollen by my left eye and temple with purple and green bruises.

It couldn't have been real; the rape, the pain and travis. No it couldn't have... but my face proved it.

SHIT my period. I rummaged through my suitcase and found no pregnancy box, like I was going to bring one it's not like I was planning on going to Italy to get knocked up. I then had an idea to look in Kari's bag as bad as I felt I did it anyway and found what I needed.

"Someone's trying to get lucky" I muttered under my breath.

For about 20 minutes I waited for the results in the bathroom, my stomach was killing me but I refrained from upchucking until I saw the results.

I was 16 and pregnant not just ordinary pregnancy the father of the baby had raped me.

I sat in shock hugging my knees in front of the bowl thinking of what my life had turned into.

A mess that what it turned into; my life started off at being abused by a physco father, then it evened out to when I started downhill racing which really took my mind off joe, then I couldn't handle my father any more so I started cutting my wrists and now im in present day when I met my cousin which so happened to be Shaun, kari and jesse white. And to be bearing a child who's father is pro snowboarder travis rice who raped me, not to mention I had never met before.

My life would be changed, most teenage girls would abort there baby but in this case as much as I wanted to go to that option I couldn't it was strictly against my religion and plus downright in humane it wasn't the babies decision to be born. I had only known my aunt and uncle for a month or so, would they think I was some kind of slut who slept with a pro boarder and got pregnant. I dreamed of going to the Olympics and skiing professionally but this upset the balence.

I slowly made it into the kitchen and started watching loony tunes in Italian; I felt no pain I was emotionally numb and it showed.

"You ok cara, do you want ice?"

I had been staring out the window for god knows how long when shaun looked timid asking if I needed anything.

"No no i'm going to get ready for your competition."

Shaun pov

I couldn't believe how badly cara had supposedly fallen down the stairs. As much as I wanted to believe that was the case it just didn't settle for me travis had always dislike my brother and I which led me to believe something was up.

She was different to and I thought she couldn't be hiding anything else.

She was so mysterious, to the point where she wanted to tell you but wouldn't let her guard down.

I knew something was up when for the last hour car had been staring at the tv blankly.

I'll put it behind me, you have to get focused white as much as you care for her she'll tell you when she's ready..

"You'll do great I promise." cara was the last to wish her luck and was shaking my hair

"excuse me miss the hair."

"What's the difference it's eventually going to get sweaty, wet and messed up." Cara had sprung back to life and said she would explain her fall after the comp.

I took my run and frustrated with my slip on one of the walls, my mind had been somewhere else during that one run particularly on cara.

See this is what happens when you get involved with girl problems.

Cara's POV

At the end of the night shaun was dubbed 'Shaun White Olympic gold medallist' and had an on going process of media which im sure he loved every bit of it.

His family was sharing stories about him as a child until he got back into the lounge.

I really didn't know what came over me when shaun walked in I got this huge sense older brother proudness and rushed over to him after his mom and jumping into his arms. shaun spun me around and when he put me down I hugged him tightly and did that awkward waddle hug where you have no idea which hug to give so you waddle. The whole ordeal looked very 6 year oldish, what can I say I never grew out of my age.

Shaun was out partying with jesse after his victory of the gold and kari and myself stayed back at the condo holding my hair back as I vomited into the toilet.

I shrugged it off to kari as just a bug, yet I knew I was seriously going through with delivering this baby. And if and when I see travis rice no matter where I'm I will fucking smash his head into a brick wall and then I will take a scalpel and scope his insides out. I know it's a very in depth description but that's how I feel.

Later that night with help from Kari we set up a blow up mattress and set it near the bedroom door because of the "bug" in my system. It was no use asking jesse and shaun for assistance considering they were extremely tired and probably had too much to drink.

I fidgeted my hands about trying to decided whether or not I should let it all out.

When I started thinking about who was going to stand beside me during these months, I somehow figured out in my mind that this would all be okay if I told my cousin's . I never really thought it out fully if I should tell them about the pregnancy or joe, I would spontaneously tell which ever my mind would let me say. I carefully tip toed next to the sleeping shaun and knelt down beside it so I was eye level and kept a blank mind waiting till shaun would wake up.

I didn't want to wake him up so I sat on my knees listening to my ipod and staring up at the sleeping shaun.

Any day now... any day now.


	8. I'll be

Shaun pov

As I tried to sleep I felt as if someone was watching me from behind, and were boring holes through my back. I flipped around in the bed to get a drink of water but was interrupted when I got up to see cara crouched in the corner hugging her knees and taking her ipod headphones out.

"Ahh- woah, what wrong why aren't you in bed?"

"Sorry, sorry don't yell. We'll both die from the wrath of a awoken drunk Jesse." cara stayed sitting on the floor and I slowly forgot about the drink of water. Cara look concerned and stressed. I slowly patted one of her hands that was holding her knees up. She flinch away and turned her head towards the bed, her eyes were slowly glassing over.

"Car... Car..." no answer

"Cara are you okay." I articulated my voice and sounded like I was talking to a two year old.

Cara pov

I could feel the tear coming to my bottom lid, I could hear shaun talking I just wasn't ready to face it.

"Shaun what your going to hear will upset you, anger you and possibly worry you." now still in my mind I never did decided which problem that was the most important I would say.

"Cara, your not caught in a drug slam?" shaun had the serious voice going but the silly grin lighten the mood.

"... but I promise that it's all over." I turned my face to the wall and slowly started explaining which later got into yelling.

"What over! Your so damn confusing and mysterious. All I want to do is understand you yet your pushing me away." there was nothing in the world I would do to keep shaun and myself's relationship. He was my older brother and I was his younger sister or so we acted like it.

"I know, I know. But this will explain it all." I paused at my decision, it had been decided for once shaun had said how mysterious I was. Deep down I kept thinking the more important issue was the baby.

"Well good then it will all be settled."

"This won't be settled for a while I think; ok where to start. As you already know that during the grand prix and events leading up to the Olympics I became obsessed with you. I talked about you constantly to the point where it was sickening. Until one day it was prob a week before the prix when you were sports center." shaun was listening to my story and thinking so much that his eyebrows scrunched up and his tounge peaked out from his mouth. I remember the day that would change my life and started shaking with furry and allowed the tears to fall. Shaun was stroking head and could understand this was a serious problem. My words were broken due to my sniffling

"I was ranting and ra-ving off y-u. this wa-as be-fore we me-t." I was calmer rethinking the night but was still emotional.

"You don't have to go on." shaun considerately asked

"No!." and with one big breathe told the whole scene.

" and I was just sitting watching tv on the floor and they were showing a highlight reel when joe took a frying pan smack the side of my shoulder and face." Shaun's mouth dropped and I didn't stop talking.

" I never understood why joe had hit me. Later on through out the month it happened more often whenever you were mentioned I soon learned to stop talking about you but that didn't work. My wrist slitting was caused by joe. I figured I rather die than get tortured and beat by joe." this part my face was stained and shaun had the anger glowing through his eyes.

"Is that why you never call your dad joe?"

"I never called him dad; he never abused me when I was little he just scared me into doing things I wasn't comfortable in yet."

"Please tell me he stopped hurting you after you stopped talking about me."

"If I did I would be lying." shaun grabbed my arms and looked and what ever was left of my wounds and bruises.

By now shaun had jumped up from the bed and ran to Kari's and Jesse's, he shook then till they were sitting up.

"Didn't you tell anyone?" shaun asked, feeling ashamed at what my answer would be sat on the opposite bed.

"Does molly count, because my mom was in on the plan too."

"Holy shit were calling mom and rodge." shaun was pacing around and shaking his hair about; I didn't stop him from calling his parents would it really make a difference if they found out now or later.

"What, shaun why are you calling mom? Cara what going on." I flopped onto my side and stared at shaun dialing.stepping away from the phone shaun blurted out

"Cara has been getting abused!" Kari's eye lit up and quietly said is that why you've been so reserved.

"Jeez I didn't know it was that obvious."

"Why did someone wake me up... my head hurts." jesse was complaining half dead half alive.\

":Jess, cara is getting abused and your worried about you fucking head, go to sleep"

"Who abused you and is over." kari was now standing with shaun infront of me

"First question joe second... ehh not too sure If it's over yet."

"Ugh god cara!" I started rethinking the situation I was in and slowly started to cry. I felt shaun sit down next to me on the bed and someone else sit on the bed.

"Car, were all here they won't hurt you again. No on will." I was being enveloped in a huge sideways hug by the rodge. I swear I wasn't even a cousin I was more of an add on to the family that why I loved them all so much.

I explained my whole story about a few times and I didn't mind talking about it, I found that talking about it helped others understand me more.

The white family and I spent the whole night in jess ,kari, shaun and mines room untill it was time for breakfeast.

--

We left for breakfeast and I felt a huge weight be lifted, so much that I wore a short sleve shirt in public.

It's show time

not for long. Up ahead was a snowboarder that looked awfully familiar.


	9. The ghost of you

1Shaun

No one got any sleep last night... not after what we found out about cara.

No one want to hear about child abuse; try hearing it out of someone you care about.

I kept thinking how oblivious my family was for not asking why she had so many bumps and bruises. It had to be at least 2:30 when cara confessed, which meant the mom and dad came into our room. That then lead to the whole white family pulling an all nighter. The sun was up and 8:30 everyone split for there destinations, mom and dad to the lobby's gym, kari was getting ready to meet mike and cara, jesse and myself were out to breakfasts.

" my dear how is your face?" kari asked but by the looks of it, it didn't seem too great. kari walked into the opened bathroom and started dabbing liquid on cara's face.

"Kari don't put that stuff on her face, why would-" a finger shoots up by cara and she turns to me

"Shaun have you seen my face, I look like a car crash... what kari is putting on my face I need a lot of it to look normal." I hated how girls had to put tons and tons of makeup on in order for them to call themselves beautiful.

"What you look fine" everyone that was crowded around the bathroom area gave me a look of 'are you kidding

"yeah shaun your not helping" cara snapped at me. Jesse and me split for the kitchen to get our shoes on.

"Woman hormones must suck." jesse yelled across the room.

"I heard that JESSE WHITE" cara yelled

cara

thanks to kari I had mounds of concealer on my face and was realizing I had become to feel more vulnerable, I had lost a chunk in my confidence and had become paranoid about noticing travis.

As we left the hotel room and locked the door, we had past a few doors when we crossed paths with you guessed it travis rice and his buddy Ross powers. As I finished thanking god that travis didn't say a word he opened his lips and yelled looking over his shoulder.

"I think some one owes me a thank you." what a bastard.

Anger filled my eyes and I forgot about the fear towards travis.

"For what, travis... for what!" I stopped mid sentence when Travis's eye glared maliciously and I suddenly grew cold and shut my mouth.

I felt a pair of skinny warm arms push me slowly forward.

"I'll see you later babe." travis turned around and left to go wherever.

"What with him?" kari asked ridding down on the elevator.

" I can't even answer that Kare; he just doesn't like me I can feel it." as the doors opened jesse got a punch for saying I was going crazy.

Have you ever had the feeling that someone was watching you but you cant find the person who is; that how I felt the whole day my mind kept saying 'keep looking for the guy in a ugly charcoal beanie, then you'll see travis'. I could never find him though.

Our table consisted of the Aguirre family, the Teter family, the Kass family and then there was me.

During some conversation about a championship I got a call and politely walked away form the table.

"Hello"

"hey Cara it's only been a few days since you called." molly was on the phone and I had been horrible the past few days that I didn't even called home. My reasoning was that it cost tons of money but this was an exception.

"Molly, I missed you! Torino is beyond amazing and I have pictures."

"What about me cara, you didn't miss me."what that voice was familiar.. Coach ryan.

"How could I forget you, yes I missed you."

"Well cara ryan has some incredible news." molly excitedly yelled

"let me guess your engagement with that girl charlotte is called off." wow I let that slip I really didn't like charlotte she seemed the type who would with in a month of marriage be on the Maury show saying how sorry she was that she cheated on ryan

"not exactly car. Turns out italy is having the their open at a near by mountain the same days your up in Torino. As your coach you should sign up for this, it can boost your title.

" you have to be joking, the Italian open is a huge and prestigious event, and how do you expect me to register and qualify if I'm only 16."

"Already checked that out your able to register but you'll be put into the amateur race. Which is still good casue sponsors are all over this competition."

"Great no pressure, coach."

"Stop acting like your not good." molly finally spoke

"I am not acting like that moll." the two of my favorite people in the world gave me a sigh and said that they didn't want to rack of the phone bill.

I walked up over to the table and waited till the guys finished what they were saying until I asked

"hey could anyone drive me over to the mountain over to help register me for the Italian open.

"What's is that?" Maddy Aguirre asked.

"It's like the burton open only for slalom skiing." kari turned to me to ask if that was correct.

"Basically. So anyone." shaun looked really excited for me but he was going boarding with all the girls and guys. When they left for the slopes I got up to clean my plate when uncle roger taped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Come on I'll take you to the slopes, besides I can't go off jumps today my back feels like it's 20 years older."

"yess, thanks you soo much uncle roger." I bent down and gave uncle roger a peck on the cheak and within minutes we had caught a cab and was over at the neighboring mountain in 15 minutes.

"So exactly what is this competition going to do for your career?"

After the rodge found out about joe, he went into protective mode and had promised me that if I ever needed him he was there. Which with my hormones made me cry, but the choker was when he said he thought of me like his little daughter.

A little soon... that what I thought but I loved every part of the rodges words.

" well this can make or break my career; there will be more oputunities if this fails but since I am at the highest part in the amateur level, if I place 1st your basically at the pro level. If you get 2 , 3 and 4 you'll be spotted by sponsor, that doesn't mean you will get sponsored your just noticed. Which means that this competition counts a lot."

by now my speech had brought us to a small registration tent.

This had not been a good week so why did I think that the competition idea would turn out good.

Can you say aggravated!

The day of the competition, Is the day after Me, shaun and cathy return from the United states.

Jesse isn't going back so cathy is stepping as Shaun's manager but mainly what the two of us will be doing is watching Shaun's interviews, head back to Carlsbad to see some other relatives and then back for the closing ceremonies.

I told roger that it was fine if I didn't sign up my career wouldn't be ruined, but he got rather sad and made me re think it over and I said I could squeeze it in which translate into I'm so not ready for this.

Shaun

Cara had finally gotten back from her trip with dad and I rushed over to greet her with a huge hug.

You couldn't stop noticing how her mood had changed and he face was lit with a gorgeous smile.

We set out extra bag that I had told cara to bring aka the one to bring back to the us.

Cause im that good at packing.

Our heads were still a bit out of it due to the time difference that there was a short nap break but was disturbed by everyone rushing around yelling at me to get up.

I was too tired to listen to the commotion that was happening outside of the room. I turned my head to see cara sleeping peacefully that I decided instead of getting up to go wherever the Olympic gold medalist had to be I would enjoy what had happened over the few days, while sleeping.

And to think one person can go though so much and still be strong through all the heartache and pain.

Everything would turn out all right


	10. Misery loves it's company

Being as I was related to the Olympic gold medalist, I was now being dragged out of our room by kari practically yelling at me that we were going to be late for the Medal ceremonies. Not good.

ཁBut kari the ceremony isn't until another hour and a half.ཁ

ཁWe have to be there early for the rerun.ཁ Jesse said half way down the hall, while holding the elevator.

ཁShaun how long is the drive to the plaza?ཁ I asked having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

ཁ3o minutes, I thinkཁ shaun replied, everyone waiting for the doors to open to the lobby.

ཁAm I allowed to sleep on the ride there?ཁ

ཁ Why in god's name would you want to sleep after a hour nap?ཁ Noticing the finger being pointed at my face was Kari's. There was no way i was explaining why i was so tired, why i had bad mood phases and why I was always fatigued. Nope, they would for sure disown me as a cousin with all the drama I contributed to their lives.

ཁTime differences, guysཀ Duuhh.ཁ flipping my hand out at the end, resembling a Barbie.

Finally the door opened to the elevator and a nice size limo was waiting outside the lobby. Drive was 30 minutes and I had managed to make it all the way without letting my lids fall.

The plaza was very large and already had athletes and spectators filling.

ཁShaun, we have to head to the back to check in.ཁ manager mode kicked in with jesse.

ཁJust like always.ཁ Shaun replied while rubbing his head, a sign of nervousness.ཁ

ཁWhat are you nervous about?ཁ

ཁWhat... huh..who... Cara, I never said anything about being nervous.ཁ someone was deep in thought.

ཁDon't let me distract you from signing in Mr.white.ཁ we had reached the back of the plaza located on a hill. In the back of the plaza was a cleared out green hill surrounded by scattered villa's.

ཁActually Mr. White, the practice won't be till 10 of due too the conditions.ཁ The young man had a very harsh Italian accent making it hard to understand him; which sent jesse and kari chocking on their laughter.

ཁHey man, call me shaun. Mr. White sounds too old for my liking.ཁ sticking out his hand for a shake. The man walked away after a few minutes of instructing shaun to be back a little bit before 5:50. Practice would begin at exactly 5:50, followed by the televised medal ceremony at 6:00.

ཁGuys, I'm going to be up the hill taking some pictures. Is that okay?ཁ a simultaneous yes was heard and I headed up the slight slope taking out my cybershot.

Looking up at the small stars appearing in the sky and looking out at the city made all the problems and disgusting fade away.

Taking a few more shots for memory sake;

ཁYour looking good tonight.ཁ startled by a strange voice, spun around to find Travis eyeing me up and down with hungry eyes.

ཁDon't you dare think you can be friendly, with what you did to me.ཁ my fear of travis had slowly melted but would come into play if travis inched near me.

ཁOh come on you liked.ཁ travis moved a few feet closer to my body. At least there was help if I needed it.

ཁWhich part did I like travis. You Fucking punching my face in, or you attacking me. That's a hard decision, can I get back to you.ཁ Getting right into Travis's face and turned my back and started down the hill. When I was grabbed and squeezed into Travis's chest.

ཁStop touching me, I hate you , get out of my fucking life. You Pervertཀཁ I was yanked out of his grip by a friendly face.

ཁWhat the hell are you trying to do. Why don't you try to take advantage of someone your own age, Not my fucking cousin.ཁ Jesse shouted into Travis's face. I was never informed why there was a hatred toward each other; my guess business oriented.

ཁHow can you say I was taking advantage of b her /b . She is 20 and i guess you didn't notice that she was all over me.ཁ

ཁ First off I'm sixteen and secondly i would never go near you for my life.ཁ Fuming i tried to get to where travis was but was pulled back by shaun and held tightly. I kept thinking why did i come here, i cause to much chaos.

ཁWhat going on with travis and you.ཁ shaun whispered into my ear. Letting go of Shaun's side i looked up resisting the chance to cry.

ཁHe is a perverted, 24 year old man, that I hate.ཁ all that was received was a head nod from shaun untill jesse was yelling at travis with his fist in the air.

ཁJesse, stopཀཁ i don't know why i stopped jesse from punching him, but i wanted to knock the shit out of him.

ཁ Thanks for saving me.ཁ travis started to pull me into a hug.

ཁDon't baby me, if you try to put a move on me it's illegal.ཁ and with that kicked travis in the sweet spot. But that didn't satisfy my anger;

ཁ you ruined my life, I hope you know that your out of it's life.ཁ As travis fell to the ground I kicked him in the legs and side, hearing oh and Ahh's coming from whoever was behind me it was a huge blur.

ཁGet up if your so tough.ཁ he slowly sat up and was sitting on the floor.

ཁI didn't think so, your weak.ཁ And with all my might struck him right in the jaw. Pain soaring form my knuckles.

ཁTravis. Because no one would sleep with you, you had to rape me. You had to and yet your drunken foolishness casued myself to get pregnant.ཁ Crying and screaming at the same time realized that I had gotten so worked up that i had spilt the pregnancy issue.

ཁYour-rr, your pregnant with hi-ss child.ཁ

Jesse pointed to the clump on the hill and shook his head.

ཁYes, i know i'v brought chaos to your lives but i wasn't planning on telling you guys this way.ཁ

ཁ Holy crapshit, he took advantage of you.ཁ kari yelled

ཁwell more than that.ཁ

ཁCara you cause me stress.ཁ shaun paused and i felt myself getting embarrassed and cry more.

ཁNot in the bad way, the way where i can never figure out what going on. So even if this wasn't the way you planned on mentioning this dilema. One last thing to say, are you hiding anything else.

ཁNot anymore shaun.ཁ

ཁYou sure?ཁ

ཁMmhmmཁ

ཁThen come here.ཁ I walked down to where shaun was standing and hugged the Olympic gold medalist which happened to be my cousin.

ཁWhat ever you do, I'll help you through it, promise.ཁ

ཁI know shaun, I know you will.ཁ

And there I stood rewinding the words shaun had spoken earlier. Only this time he wasn't there, no one was there. Shaun had gone to practice and I was left alone with my thoughts.


	11. message to my readers

Hey

to all my reader's if you enjoy my writing or even if something needs to be changed please send me a message or a review to my stories.

I have posted my work here because i have been having problems on quizilla with rating problems.

I need your feedback in order for this story to be a success.

I have noticed that this is not the typical type of story to be posted here, but I hope some like it!

If I have to I will post on my quizilla account and not here till I get true feedback.

This note is just a memo to keep in mind and luckily my posting here has been running smoothly

I will post the next chapter later tonight, and of all goes well I won't have to not post on here, but on my other account.

Thanks

Caroline


	12. Bleeds in Blue

So here I was boarding a plane to go back to the US. With shaun and Aunt Cathy to do some press. Aunt cathy was stepping in as Shaun's manager for the time being, while Jesse stayed with kari and Uncle Rog to manage the Us burton Olympic team members.

The plane was a small jet with a single seat column and a double seat column. I opted for the single seat by the window, I've always enjoyed planes and when i was younger i used to think i would be a pilot. It's funny how life works, one minute your thinking you'll be a Plane pilot and the next moment you're a pregnant 16 year old that suppose to be a racer.

"Shaun how much longer?" turning around to see his face; we all got single seat tickets.

"Well miss adhd, only about 4 more hours."

"Holy crap, how do you do this, any longer on this plane and I''ll flush myself out of the plane."

"I'm guessing you don't fly much."

"nope, I don't regularly fly half way around the world for my career. I'm more of a 4 hours limit flying type of a girl. And i'am really bored"

Facing forwards again I started staring out of the window, which wasn't very interesting.

Cloud...cloud... huge cloud... yeah not to exciting.

"You don't seem to bored if you've been thinking while looking out the window for the past 15 minutes."

"Have not!" still keeping my eyes glued to the clouds.

"Have too"

"Shaun and cara, stop fighting like kids." Aunt cathy's voice stoped me from instegating more and both of us alowed silence to sink in.

------Shaun's Pov-----

The total plan of the trip was to do some press in New York then head back to California to see the rest of the fam and more media. It still hadn't sunk in yet that i had won the halfpipe event at the Olympics. No matter how many times cara said it.

Cara was an expert with getting around the city. With well into our second day in New York and only 3 or 4 small interview companies done, cara showed us to a Chinese restaurant named Jimmy Choos.

"If I order the salmon roll sushi will you guys eat it?" my mother asked the table and I shook my head.

"I never did understand why people eat raw fish?' I asked, trying to find what I wanted.

"Well I know that cara will have some." panic rose in Cara's eyes as she heard what my mom was asking.

My eyes bulged open and I received a kick to my shin from Cara's foot.

"Not today Aunt cathy, my stomach doesn't feel up to par."

"Are you feeling okay? You never complain."

"No, I'm fine just tired. Just the time difference I think"

With a nod from my mom. Our meals were ordered and enjoyed the meal.

I was stopped a couple of times outside the restaurant to sign shirts, posters and take pictures; but the one fan that stuck out was a small 8 year old girl who asked me to sign a small notepad that had a few other signatures covering the pages.

"What's your name?" reaching down for her notepad; there was Travis Pastrana, Danny Davis and Hana Beman's signature.

"I'm Alex" filling in the girls name and my autograph she took the pad and looked up at me.

"When I'm older I want to be just like you."

"Alright!" I gave Alex a high five and watched her fun back down the street to where her parents were standing.

"I wish I could be like you, shaun" cara had broke the silence, and i turned my head in confusion.

"The way you inspire people and give young kids a hero or a role model."

"Are we still talking about Alex?"

"Not just Alex, I'm talking about your fan's. And don't try to make it seem as if that gets said to you often from a 8 year old." Convinced that there was a time where a 8 year old had told me something along the lines of looking up to me but nothing came.

"Okay, okay you caught me. But what about you don't fans look up to you?" hoping into the rental car.

"Shaun, I'm an amateur racer... nothing big. The only fans I have are my coach, molly and burtie."

---------Cara---------

I had just told shaun that I had no fans, now that doesn't seem weird at all. Don't get me wrong even though I had spent the past 2 weeks hanging out with my cousin's, at times I still wouldn't feel comfortable with admitting things to shaun or his family.. Being as he was a very big snowboarder

"Ahem! You have The rog and I." tearing my eyes away from the floor to look at aunt cathy in the passenger seat.

"and don't forget me!"

"That won't be a possible, since you sport an amazing head of hair." laughing at Shaun's messy hair.

"Oh man, so you only like me for my hair."

" And your eyes!" shaun grabbed my head and pulled it into his underarm and gave me the worst noogie known to man.

"So maybe I deserved that." climbing out of the rental car and thanking our driver.

"MY HAIR!" now that i think about it, it did seem very posh spice; but my hair was everywhere.

"Chicks and hair, I'll never understand." Following shaun into our hotel and up to the room.

I quickly changed into my pj's to find shaun already in his pj's and typing on his laptop.

"Sweet pant's babe." starring down at my flannel checkered RIDGE cheer pants and smiled

"These, oh there old."

"I want a pair."

"Your shitting me right?" His eyebrows furrowed and he ignored my comment by continuing to type.

"Well they do make them in grey if you wish" Shaun's eyes grew and he yelled his size out.

"What are you typing?" lying on the end of Shaun's bed.

"Jesse has been sending some emails and it looks like molly has sent me something."

"Well open it." now sitting vertically next to shaun and looking at the laptop screen.

"How bout I don't" at times i wanted to kill the kid.

"Grrrrr open it"

"what no you just growled at me!" getting rather annoyed at Shaun's teasing I reached over and pressed the open button.

"So i guess were going out to dinner with them tomorrow?" shaun asked questioningly

"I guess we are." getting off of the bed and walked towards my bed across the room.

more in results

"Night, ya'll" I climbed into bed and turned off the light.

"Your not southern. Goodnight."

"I can sssaay-" clasping my hands in front of my mouth ran towards the toilet and threw up.

I heard muffle foots steps come in and a washcloth was being applied to my neck. As time passed and with each flush, the room was no longer filled with four pairs of feet but with one pair of feet that would always be there for me.

He said so himself.

I'll hold him to it.


End file.
